Earth Wars Madness
by Limited Master RX
Summary: Various stories based on the app game, Transformers Earth Wars.
1. Arctic Saga Part 1

A star exploded, than another one! Bright lights of erupting stars pierced the darkness which bound space together. Two entities appeared within the depths of a super nova. Both bearing scars from their never ending fight. One figure landed onto an asteroid, gripping his broken shoulder. Energon leaked down his face. He snarled, tasting his own Energon as the other appeared. One bearing bright red armor with a broken sword in his grasp. A broken mouthplate showed wounds on his cheeks. Ocean blue optics gleaming against the blood red of his enemy. Star Saber screamed as he transformed, ramming right into the asteroid. The Decepticon leaped, transforming himself to a Dragon Goose. He roared, flying as Star Saber chased him. His fortress brimming with power.

Deathsarus coughed up more Energon before turning to transform. Unleashing his lion and hawk bots. They flew from his chest, latching into the Autobot warrior. The Decepticon turned away from the little fight and headed for his fortress. Wounds starting to sting; the worst he sustained in such a long time. Deathsarus landed onto one of the towers of his fortress. Wings curling in closer as he knelt down. Everything started to turn numb, except, he wasn't done. Not till the Spark of his enemy vanishes alongside the destroyed stars.

Star Saber screamed before smacking the beasts away. They screeched, now firing missiles at him. Yet, they were never to be the Autobot's focus. Nothing except for Deathsarus. He noticed the Decepticon on the tower, now starting to enter into the building. Before he could do anything, the lion bit Star Saber's helm, the hawk clawing at his face. The Brainmaster transformed, forcing the two entities off. He flew faster through space, no longer seeing the two beasts. With such speed, he crashed into the tower which Deathsarus was inside of.

The stairs shook as parts above fell. Deathsarus yelped, tripping and hitting a part of the floor. He got up, now clenching a tear in his side. Deathsarus stood up, now continuing his run through the tower till making it to the bottom. A faint scream echoed in the tower. Star Saber was near.

Punching through the fallen parts of the tower, the Autobot started to run down the stairs. He noticed lasers flying past him. Defenses, always those. He fired shots at the turrets, sending fourth a power to tear them apart. Obstacles to his main target, stop the fortress before all died.

A lone Decepticon ran through the never ending halls of his fortress. His wings starting to ache from the pain. So numb, feeling the urge to sleep. A laser flew past him, destroying a part of the decor. Deathsarus froze, hearing harsh breathing behind. Star Saber was near. Of all to find when he's this close to his goal.

Star Saber glared at the back of his enemy; armor screaming in pain. He took a step forward, not lowering his gun once. With one more step, he was right behind the Decepticon.

"It's over Deathsarus, if you want to live, then you must stop. Forget your dreams of conquest and take a different step in life." Star Saber said. "Are you sure about that?" Deathsarus questioned. (The Decepticon turned, ramming his shield right into Star Saber. He yelped as he hit the floor. His blue optics focused on Deathsarus as he flew down the hall. The Brainmaster fired, all his shots missing. He growled, transforming and flying after him.

Many monitors showed Planet V as tubes pumped Energon into the main generator. Where the ultimate weapon was. Deathsarus landed onto a platform where the controls resided. He snarled, falling to his knees. A thick crack appeared on both knees, exposing various circuits. He turned his helm, no sign of Star Saber yet. Flapping his wings, the Decepticon stood up, dashing for the controls to the cannon. He smiled as his fingers were about to signal a new age of terror. Of his rule as Emperor of Destruction.

A laser blast crashed right into Deathsarus, piercing his chest and the machine. It exploded, sending the Decepticon crashing into a wall. Star Saber shot at the Energon pumps. They exploded, sending the Autobot towards another wall. More parts of the fortress exploded, leading Star Saber to transform. His Spark pulsed faster as he flew through a long hall. His armor started to fall apart as he exited, leaving him as a smaller mech. A blue visor focused upon the destruction, as Deathsarus' dream fell apart. He noticed the city part of the fortress heading for a planet. One of blue and white; the two of Deathsarus' pets stared as well. Both hiding away from Star Saber's glare.

Soon, the remaining pieces of the fortress crashed into the Arctic's depths. Sinking deeper into the ocean, leaving Deathsarus and his dream as a ruler to forever be a memory.


	2. Arctic Saga Part 2

The events of the Victory Wars were nothing more but a memory. Although the reign of Deathsarus ended, a new one began on Earth. Deep in the hot desert of Arizona, Starscream sat on some rocks in the canyon near the abandoned human base. He sighed, looking at the distance. Of all places to be at, it was the middle of nowhere. His wings drooped, armor baking in the heat. The rising temperatures were what he couldn't stand about on this miserable planet. He got up, walking further into the canyon while balling up his servos. "One of these days, I will rule over all." Starscream hissed. (It was often for him to speak of such things, most during his time at the outpost. Sometimes Megatron could hear him at that spot. All the grey leader does is glare at him before returning to planning. The other Decepticons would pay no attention, all except the human, Luca. It was Breakdown's fault that he brought that parasite into their base. But he was all they had as a navigator and an expert in geology. Starscream continued his walk, getting closer to the Grand Canyon.

He stopped walking, hiding behind a few rocks, absorbing any shade he could. Seeker systems always warmed up after long periods in the heat. Skyfire would often have to cool him down during these times. Starscream exhaled. Now he's a Autobot, how the Seeker's life turned into trash in five astroseconds. "What else can I do In this miserable place?" Starscream yelled. (He kicked a stone and it bounced until hitting something metal. The Seeker paused, coming up to the source. Red optics narrowed as he held onto a piece of the rock. It was a tiny metallic limb. He paused, standing up and beginning a Com. "What now Starscream?" Hook asked. "I found something interesting. Get your lab ready for analysis." Starscream ordered. "Right now?" Hook asked. "Now!" Starscream barked. (He ended it, taking out the metallic creature and placing it down. It was a tiger with massive shoulder blades. Yet, there was another drone behind it. Starscream pulled out the other, one with a hawk form. He adjusted the two in his arms and activated his jets. The Seeker flew off across the sky, hiding in silhouette from the sun's gaze.

The Constructicon grumbled while making a berth for whatever Starscream did this time. He glanced at the Upgrade Pod, finding their newcomer, Gnaw inside. The whole mission of Aquatron was crazy. The lack of communication, how Gnaw tried to eat everything. It was weird that their soldier, Octopunch felt a connection to that creature. He noticed a figure coming into the room. Starscream held onto two metal beasts. He placed them on the table and looked up at Hook)

"What did you do?" Hook asked. "Found these two bodies out in the canyon. Have any idea what they are?" Starscream asked. (Hook moved one of the tiger's paws) "It'll take me awhile to get these things back online." Hook said. "It doesn't bother me, focus on getting them on their feet." Starscream ordered. (Hook nodded, looking over the two machines as the Seeker left.

Far from the main base, Soundwave stood near an outpost, examining the hatches. He didn't want to get stuck on it like before during a practice raid. Skywarp and Sharpnel were doing the same, for another test raid would go on again. He and the three looked up, hearing a shuttle. The three slipped into place as it landed. Megatron stood in the distance on top of a cliff, red optics examining the upcoming fight.

The shuttle landed, the main door opened. A few vehicles came out. Bludgeon, Kickback, Slipstream, Thundercracker, and Breakdown transformed to robot mode. Their weapons out as the five explored the fake base. Kickback blew up a wall and let the others come in. The auto cannons fired, damaging Breakdown as Bludgeon rushed into one. An outpost opened, letting Shrapnel get out and fire the EMP bomb at the group. Thundercracker flew up as the bomb exploded, the battle mechs froze in place. The blue Seeker kept flying through the air, firing a bomb at a Motor.

Sharpnel fired electricity at them till Thundercracker returned. He got out his guns and fired at the Insecticon, defeating him. The EMP effects ended, letting the invaders attack. Slipstream set up an Fusion Bomb at an Auto Cannon and Bludgeon rushed for it. It exploded in a bright color, damaging the HQ. The outpost near it opened up, letting Soundwave get out his post and fire out his cassettes. The four surrounded Bludgeon, hitting him with their Pile Drivers and laser blasts. Soundwave and the skeleton warrior punched and kicked each other. Kickback came up, firing grenades at the music mech. Slipstream passed them, firing at the base while Breakdown hid behind a boulder. The base exploded, letting Soundwave and his cassettes collapse while the warriors cheered. Megatron groaned, a servo pressed against his helm) "Not good enough." Megatron huffed. (He watched as Starscream flew onto the cliff side)

"Sorry Lord Megatron, did I miss something?" Starscream paused. (He watched the Decepticons cheering) "Yes you did!" Megatron yelled. (He punched the Seeker, forcing him to his aft) "I wasn't at my position, I wanted to patrol the area a bit before." Starscream paused. "Enough excuses." Megatron huffed. "Yes sir." Starscream frowned. (The Seeker stood up, noticing the other Decepticons returning back to the shuttle. Skywarp was right behind them. Megatron jumped down, crashing onto the ground. Starscream floated, his jets activated as he landed as well. It was time to return to the war; the shuttle took off once the leader and SIC stepped in.

Hook exhaled, his fingers pushing metal back into place) "Now to understand what you are." Hook grumbled. (He reattached a few wires, letting both the tiger and hawk machines come to life. Their optics glowed as they looked around. Both noticed Hook and snarled; the tiger ready to pounce as Scrapper came in) "Megatron requests us to, what is that?" Scrapper yelled. "Starscream found them in the desert!" Hook replied. (He wrestled against the tiger as the hawk swooped down upon the medic's brother) "Must be Autobot spies!" Scrapper yelled. (He punched the red hawk, letting it hit the ground. The tiger machine dug its claws into Hook before the brother yanked the beast off and throwing it at the hawk. Both lied down as Hook hit them with his hook, pushing them to a large metal box. It closed, a lock code activating. Scrapper pulled his brother up) "I will never trust that Seeker again!" Hook yelled. "Or Starscream trying to kill us." Scrapper huffed. "We won't know until he comes back." Hook said. (The green and red mech nodded, looking back at the box)

The doors opened up and Starscream walked past Gnaw in the middle of his upgrades. He noticed Hook and his brothers huddled close and the box shook. Soundwave held onto his wounded cassettes, following behind the SIC) "What's going on?" Starscream asked. "You tried to kill Hook!" Bonecrusher accused. "How? I was busy on patrol." Starscream said. "Well, those beasts attacked me and Scrapper." Hook snarled. (Soundwave came up to the box, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flying to it. The two pecked at it) "Show them to us." Soundwave ordered. (Hook nodded, unlocking it.

Both creatures came out, snarling before noticing Soundwave and the cassettes. He knelt down, petting the tiger and the hawk rested on Soundwave's shoulder) "Are these cassettes you've never told us about?" Scavenger asked. "No, their Breastbeasts." Soundwave explained. "Breastbeasts? What a silly name!" Starscream laughed. (Tigerbreast and Hawkbreast relaxed as Soundwave rubbed them) "A fallen member of the Breastforce, from the Victory War." Soundwave explained. "How much do you know about them?" Hook asked. "Many things." Soundwave paused. (The two beasts got onto a computer, the hawk beast pecking at the keyboard. Hook came up to it, watching as the computer screen came to life. It then showed a map of the world, a red dot appeared at Antarctica, wave lines coming out from it)

"What's this?" Long Haul asked. "A signal, from Antarctica." Hook replied. "Must be something powerful if these two are going to lead us to it." Starscream said. (The beasts nodded as Soundwave stepped away) "I must report it to Megatron." Soundwave said. "Go on then! We must hurry before the Autobots find it." Starscream hissed. He looked back at the screen, not noticing the two beasts nodding at each other. The perfect opportunity to bring back what vanished beneath an iceberg.


	3. Arctic Signal

Far off in Yosemite National Park, the Ark remained hidden at a dam. A few Autobots patrolled around the area. Within the ship; Optimus Prime watched Wheeljack typing at a computer. He stared at a screen showing Antarctica. "Interesting that the Decepticons got this reading first." Wheeljack mused. (The Prime nodded) "Any Decepticon activity always leads to trouble. I'd better get Jetfire out there and see whats going on." Optimus said. (He walked away from the Autobot mechanic and to the outdoors.

Autobots wandered around the dam, some stood near the river and watched the water move. Among them was Jetfire, he was speaking to Sideswipe and Seaspray. The Prime walked up to them at the forgotten road) "And that's how we discovered life on; Optimus Prime?" Jetfire paused. "I need to speak with you." Optimus ordered. (The Cybertronian jet nodded, walking away with Prime. Sideswipe looked at Seaspray) "What do you think he got into this time?" Sideswipe chuckled. "Something major." A voice chimed. (The two Autobots turned their helms towards the tiny human figure sitting near the edge. She looked at them, smiling) "Always, Melody Keen." Sideswipe remarked.

(The three main Autobots returned back to the ship. Optimus pointed to "We discovered these readings a few minutes ago. Decepticons found it and we traced the source to Antarctica. I need you to investigate." Optimus ordered. (The white jet nodded, turning to go outside.

Deep in the Antarctic; a purple sci-fi jet flew around. A harsh wind blew across his advanced frame. He huffed) "I'm getting closer to the signal. The winds are getting harsher." Cyclonus spoke. (Galvatron stood over a screen, watching his SIC's actions at the frozen land. Starscream and Megatron watched as well) "Do not go missing like that Autobot Jetfire was long ago." Starscream hissed. "I won't, Starscream. Are you sure these signals are correct?" Cyclonus asked. "Soundwave informed me that they are true. The Breastbeasts are correct in their findings." Megatron ordered. (Soundwave stood behind them, letting his cassettes play rough with the two newcomers.

Arriving to the scene, Jetfire slowed down) "Optimus, I'm here. Its cold, nothing like when I first came to this planet." Jetfire paused. (As he moved deeper in the blizzard, ice started to coat his frame. Wheeljack poked at the screen) "Jetfire, don't reduce speed! Your letting the ice get to you!" Wheeljack explained. "This isn't normal! Wait, I see something, its a fortress!" Jetfire cried. (Static started to cover the screen) "Jetfire, send your signal to us!" Optimus ordered. "I'll try! This ice, it isn't normal!" Jetfire replied. (His voice started to distort before silence. Static filled the screen, leaving everyone silent.

Cyclonus continued to fly, he transformed, wiping away the ice off his frame. Yet it wasn't easy to remove. Static started to fill up his communication) "This is Cyclonus! I'm losing my way, the ice is." Cyclonus paused. "How can that be?" Starscream huffed. "This ice, its not from Earth!" Cyclonus explained. (Galvatron came forward) "Try to pull back, Cyclonus. This is getting too dangerous and we can't lose a good soldier like you." Galvatron ordered. "Yes, Galvatron." Cyclonus said. He took one look at what was ahead. Some sort of fortress; but before he could look deeper at it, a harsh wind blew him away.


End file.
